


Waiting for the Bat

by Lonewritersclub



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Leto Joker, Mental Health Issues, References to the Death of the Family, Sad, Slow Dancing, Sweet, ambiguous - Freeform, batsuit - Freeform, if I recall correctly, warehouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: the Bat leads,pulls and pushesit feels so goodJoker can barely breathe.
Relationships: Batman & Joker, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 23





	Waiting for the Bat

Joker is alone

waiting for the Bat

it’s only seven pm,

it will take him a little longer than that.

Joker has set him with a

oh yes

a good old game to play.

Harley’s keeping the Bat company

knives and guns all out,

until she will too

along with all her goons

fall from his might

towards the end.

It’s dark and moody

but nice and warm

inside the empty warehouse hall.

wind is the only sound

that can be heard

beyond the great walls.

Joker watches the fire lick the wood

of the small bonfire in the middle of the hall,

it lights up his face,

a lively orange fall.

music plays in his ears

not in the room

he moves with the melody

eyes half closed.

Joker gently grips

black gauntlets of a Batsuit

authentic and real,

tattered and worn,

from an event so long ago

he can barely remember it no more.

the Bat dances with him,

inside his mind,

and in his silk gloved hands

he feels his weight and his warmth.

like it’s really him

his hold

and his silent soothing scowl.

Joker sways

and he spins

and when he turns on his heels

he stops short.

he’s early.

he’s here already.

he’s standing there in the darkness

and watching him quietly.

Joker stands,

waits for him properly,

stunned into vacancy

of thoughts of simplicity or complexity.

The Bat advances,

slowly towards him.

and not too soon,

he’s standing there right in front of him.

the suit falls from his hand,

and he doesn’t even notice it,

because the Bat’s hands replace them,

intertwining with yours truly. 

and it’s real and true,

and Joker deliciously swoons.

it’s a step backwards,

then to the right,

a diagonal step forward,

and then to the left side.

the Bat leads,

pulls and pushes

it feels so good

Joker can barely breathe,

he can only gaze up

into his baby blues

and the strong jaw.

Joker is

infatuated and small

chest swollen with the feeling

of security and please.

then a quieting in the middle of the dance,

when the Bat stops and Joker’s breathing quickens

they are staring at each other in the eyes

in the yellow flickering light,

and the Bat is watching him,

and their faces are so close

and Joker is hypnotized

captivated by his presence,

oh by his might.

and so,

the Bat comes closer,

lowers his head,

and Joker doesn’t breathe,

and the Bat’s lips touch him.

soft, sweet but of so significant

they press against his forehead, 

against his cursive tattoo.

and Joker’s mouth parts,

a quiet moan leaving him apart,

the light catches on the metal,

sparkling between his lips.

Joker’s eyes flutter closed...

the Bat is quiet.

he doesn’t apologize,

he never should,

yet this means so much,

almost too much so.

the calm breath of him,

the steady feel of him,

against his sensitive skin.

and his hands holding his.

there’s a shout then.

Johnny warning him of interference,

and Joker opens his eyes,

dazed and confused

the weight has been lifted from his hands.

Joker is alone

inside the empty warehouse hall

the fire crackles into smoke.

wind the only sound

beyond the great walls.

Joker is waiting for the Bat,

the suit lies on the ground.

he doesn't feel so warm anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii....
> 
> I'm sorry I've been gone for so long but trust me when I say this, life has been crazy. Not only because of the worldwide crisis but due to personal troubles as well. And since we're on the topic, I really do hope all of you guys are well and safe and healthy and I wish you and your loved ones stay safe and well in the future as well. Please stay home and take care of your hygiene! Try not to get too down because of things, try to focus on the good and the possibilities this new situation can offer you. Try to help others the best you can if you have the means and the energy.
> 
> Anyway, I've had this tradition to post something ambiguous on Easter, and I'm a little late this time but it's better than nothing. Let me know if you liked this short lil' thing :) I'll write more when I get the chance.   
> Also BY THE WAY, I've accidentally been deleting a lot of comments on my works and thus haven't been able to answer them, or anything, afterwards. I think the delete-button on the front page inbox thingy has been moved or something honestly I keep accidentally pressing that!! Oooh, I'm so angryyy and I'm also so sorry for being such a dumbass, I'll try to be better, I promise! (but seriously, if you can delete messages, then why isn't there also a trash box somewhere here?)
> 
> PS. Here's my movie recommendation for this stay at home -time. It's my absolute favorite and I'm sure you'll like it as well. It's called Scarecrow from 1973 and features Gene Hackman and Al Pacino. It's so good, baby and it has such a good ending tooooooooo.... just how I like them <3333


End file.
